Bubblegum Panic!
by angelsakura16
Summary: [oneshot]6 yr. old Sakura swallowed something that will eat her up! What'll she do? Sasuke is forced to do something he never thought he would do in his entire life! Fluff. Pairing SasuSaku.


Konnichiwa! I wanna be Japanese! waaaa! (TT) Anyweiz i wrote this story before going to school so may not be dat good...but you can be...good...if you review. I accept flames! Luv ya lots! Ja! ()

* * *

It was a warm Sunday afternoon. A boy the age of thirteen with messy dark hair jerked out of his bed. He was having a dream, no, a flashback or was it. He was having these weird dreams ever since. He turned his head towards the door to see a man with the exact same qualities as him-his brother Itachi.

"What do you want oni-san?" he mumbled in his cool façade.

"Nothing, lunch is ready." Itachi said in a bored tone.

"Hmph, thanks for waking me up…" he said sarcastically with a hint of anger.

Itachi turned for his leave. Sasuke looked down and buried his head in his hands.

"Now about that dream, who was that girl that keeps showing up? Is this some kind of sign? Is it a warning? I'm over reacting," he sighed and pulled his knees close to his chest "or am I just wishing for someone who'd be able to love me? Not me as an Uchiha but as Sasuke, just Sasuke."

The Dream…

A five year old Sasuke was walking home from shuriken practice. He was peacefully walking when he suddenly heard a girl crying. He turned to the sobbing. It lead him to a concealed fully bloom Sakura tree and a girl with her arms around her knees and her head buried in her hands. Sasuke stepped in front of the girl.

"What's wrong?" he said in an 'I don't care' tone.

The girl looked up. Black orbs met emerald ones. "Huh? Wh-who a-are y-you? A-are y-you foll-owi-ing m-me?" she croaked with sobs in between.

"Huh? N-no." a small blush the tint of pink crept up his cheeks. "I heard s-someone crying so… I went to see who it was."

"Oh" she stopped sobbing and wiped her tears dry. "Can I kiss you?"

"Wh-what? B-but why?" a stuttering, shocked Sasuke replied.

"Coz," she blushed slightly and continued "I swallowed something and my dad told me that it would grow inside my stomach and eat me up. He said that only a kiss can get rid of it. I gave him one, but I'm still not convinced that it'll go away. So…will you?"

"H-huh? N-" he gave the girl another look, her face was full of fear. He felt pity. So, he leaned lower in level with the little girl. His face was now directly in front of hers. He placed a soft innocent kiss on her lips. This took the girl by surprise but feeling the warmth of his lips against her she kissed him back. They pulled apart.

"So… was that good enough?" he said looking away trying to hide his blush.

"Uhm... yeah" she smiled at him. "Thank you so much!" she threw her arms around Sasuke giving him a hug. The hug didn't last very long.

"We'll gotta go! Ja ne!" he turned to leave but shot the girl a small glance. "By the way, what was it that you swallowed?"

"A bubblegum"

"What the heck!" so… 'Her dad just told her that to get a kiss from her! I'm so stupid! Baka Sasuke!' he should be feeling mad now but for some reason he felt – happy.

"Anyways, I really gotta go." He ran towards the direction of his house.

End of Dream…

"Sasuke! Your dad, Itachi and I are going out! Stay safe! Ja ne!" his mom called from downstairs.

"Yeah! Yeah!" he boringly called out.

He got up and decided to go for a walk. He headed towards the woods. On his way there he bumped into someone. The girl had shoulder length pink hair and piercing emerald orbs.

"Oh! Sorry Sasuke-kun! Well I'm going now. Ja ne!" she came from the direction of the cherry blossom tree, it seems that she's in a hurry to wherever she is heading.

"Hn" Sasuke gently mumbled to himself. Then he looked up; it was the path to his dreams. He thought of himself as an idiot for not coming here a little sooner. He made his way towards the cherry blossom tree. "Hmmm…it feels so nostalgic…."

Sakura's POV

"Hmm…the cherry blossom was so pretty…very nostalgic." She said skipping home.

The End

* * *

So? How was it? How was it? Bad, good, so-so? Anyweiz please review. It wud really make feel happy! Woot woot! 


End file.
